Conventional medical clamps have certain disadvantages when used for manipulating cartilage or other tissue within a joint during arthroscopic surgery. Primarily, the clamps have a tendency to slip off the cartilage. Additionally, the size of the clamps in relation to the relatively small space within the joint makes it difficult to maneuver other surgical instruments, such as a scalpel or arthroscope, within the confined space of the joint. Such clamps can also interfere with the view of the inside of the joint afforded by the arthroscope. Since the clamps must be introduced into the joint through an incision, they are limited in their range of manipulation by the location of the incision. In order to apply a desired directional traction to the cartilage, it may be necessary to release the clamp from the cartilage, reintroduce the clamp through another incision, and reclamp the cartilage.
It is often necessary to repair torn fibrous tissue, such as a ligament or tendon, or reattach such tissue to bone. While in some instances it is possible to insert two needles into the joint and then thread both of them with a suture to form a loop to reattach torn parts of fibrous tissue, that procedure is undesirable because it is complex and time-consuming. The alternative of more radical arthrotomy is also undesirable because of the increased amount of trauma and resultant increased morbidity encountered in the use of such a procedure.
As is explained in the following summary and description, the present invention provides a relatively compact and easy to use apparatus for manipulating cartilage and other fibrous tissue, and for anchoring the tissue to other tissue or to bone. Some technical references that may be of general interest are as follow: Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,969; Shein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,223; Woo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,932; Almen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,820; Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,368; and Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,037. None of these references discloses a method or apparatus suitable for manipulating fibrous tissue during arthroscopic surgery, or for effectively reattaching fibrous tissue to bone or to other fibrous tissue.